Los peligros de un día normal
by saiki19
Summary: UN SUEÑO QUE TIENE ALTERADO A RON ¿UNA PREDICCION? SLASH B&R D&H SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS NO LO LEAS ES SOLAMENTE UN CAP, ESPERO K LES GUSTE Y DISCULPEN SI ESTA UN POCO RARO PERO ESTA FUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA JE :


LOS PELIGROS DE UN DÍA NORMAL

Un día común y corriente para Ron Weasley aunque claro como siempre se le había hecho tarde para llegar al colegio de Hogwarts, una escuela prestigiada de Escocia, la cual era solo para hombres, aunque de cierto modo le molestaba un poco la situación de que sus padres lo quisieran mandar a una escuela solo para chicos, no es que le incomodara ni mucho menos, pero a veces quería ir a una escuela normal, donde hubiera gente normal, no como en su escuela ya que a su parecer iban puros locos. Por fin había llegado al tren privado de la escuela, justo a tiempo para abordarlo, siempre era lo mismo llegaba exactamente dos minutos antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, ya estaba pensando muy seriamente el hecho de levantarse mas temprano, se sentó sin siquiera mirar el interior del vagón al que se había subido, se sentía un poco cansado y como eran dos horas de viaje para llegar a Hogwarts decidió cerrar los ojos para dormir otro rato, de repente sintió una mirada muy penetrante dirigida hacia donde estaba, se le hizo un poco extraño puesto que ese vagón siempre iba vacio y era precisamente por eso que le gustaba subirse para sentirse seguro aunque sea solo un rato, volteo para enfrentar a quien lo estaba mirando, así fue como vio a un chico alto (bueno mas alto que Ron), moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo que en ese instante lo veían muy penetrantemente, se sintió incomodo en ese momento pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas sobre su persona, sus ojos azules se cerraron para evitar que el chico del otro extremo notara que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, al ver que no funcionaba saco un libro para distraerse, pero después de unos minutos se desespero (claro Ron no tiene mucha paciencia) y volteo para encararlo.

-¿Qué ves?- dijo Ron sin mucho tacto, sin embargo el chico ni se molesto en contestar, prácticamente ignoro la pregunta del pelirrojo, viendo esto Ron se paro del asiento en donde estaba y se paso a uno que había a un lado, gran error el extraño moreno se sentó a un lado de el, lo que le incomodo todavía mas, hasta que nuevamente se volvió a desesperar nuevamente y volteo (otro no tan grave error).

-Vaya pensé que nunca voltearías- dijo el chico acorralándolo contra la pared

-¿Q…QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- definitivamente estaba demasiado exaltado

-Vamos solo te quitare un momento- el azabache se estaba acercando demasiado para el gusto de Ron

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí?-

-Me llamo Blaise Zabini, quiero, bueno eso era lo que te quería explicar- dijo separándose del pelirrojo y con un tono de voz mas tranquilo

-Bueno pues que esperas

-Mira yo soy el chico que se duerme a un lado de tu cuarto, creo que nunca me has visto pero yo a ti si- dijo el chico volviéndose a acercar muy pero muy peligrosamente al pelirojo, al ver esto Ron se asusto, pero se asusto aun mas por que el chico de cabellos castaños había cazado sus labios entre los suyos.

El castaño al ver que no respondía y que lo estaba empujando agarro con una sola mano las dos de el y se puso encima de Ron de forma que no lo pudiera patear y le empezó a besar el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos cuando sus curiosas manos empezaron a recorrer por el pecho de este hasta llegar a sus pezones escucho un gemido de parte del chico lo que le causo una gran satisfacción y a Ron una gran sorpresa puesto que no quería hacer eso, pero salió como por voluntad propia y ahora no solo por el cabello fue por lo que Zabini le dijo "rojo" de una forma tan sensual que Ron ya no se pudo resistir y le respondió, los toques en ambos cuerpos no se hizo esperar y de un momento a otro ya estaban en el suelo completamente desnudos y acariciándose mutuamente donde ni ellos sabían que había tenían piel (es una forma de decirlo)…

-Ron despierta que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- El grito de su madre alerto al pelirrojo de que tenía que ir a la escuela

-Voy

Una vez mas Ron muy, muy, muy espantado volvía a soñar con lo mismo, ese chico azabache al que su amigo llamaba despectivamente serpiente, ese chico de hermosos ojos miel que aunque fuera de una casa distinta a la suya paso lo que mas temía le empezó a gustar, de cierto modo no era como los de Slytherin, o eso quería pensar, se levanto muy perezosamente para ir a la escuela, se fue a bañar, desayuno y se fue al tren privado de su antes mencionada escuela, subió al vagón sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver si estaba vacio, ese estúpido sueño lo tenia algo tenso, se sentó y cerro los ojos, de repente sintió una mirada penetrante en su persona, alo cual no estaba acostumbrado puesto que el pensaba que no era atractivo ni para chicas ni para chicos, el genero era lo que menos le importaba, pero ese ya era otro asunto, levanto la mirada y vio al chico de sus sueños mirándolo penetrantemente (si como en sus sueños), pero Ron no quería que pasara lo de sus sueños (no la verdad si quería pero le daba miedo) se paro de su asiento y se fue a la esquina del vagón y se sentó en el suelo y saco un cuaderno de matemáticas aplicadas y al verlo puso cara de fastidio y lo metió de nuevo a su mochila cuando vio que se acercaba ese chico a el, se tenso de inmediato pero lo encaro volteando hacia arriba

-Hola

-Hola

-Mmm, sabes tu duermes a lado de mi dormitorio, tal vez no me conozcas pero yo a ti si

-Ah y ¿quieres algo?

-Si-dijo acercándose a su rostro

-¿Qué es?- ¿realmente estaría teniendo una predicción?

-Es que sabes el viernes de la semana pasada tu casa y la mía tuvieron clases juntos

-Si

-Pues se te olvido esto- Dijo enseñándole un Mp3 de color rojo que el chico ya había dado por perdido

-Ah gracias- Así que solo era eso pensaba con decepción Ron

-y por cierto tu amigo el de los lentes

-¿Harry?- Lo sabia seguro solo quería que lo ayudara para que Harry saliera con el

-Si el, no sabrías si habría manera de que bueno, es un poco vergonzoso pedirlo pero…

-Si quieres salir con el, habla directamente con Harry yo no soy su secretario- dijo molesto bajándose del vagón puesto que ya habían llegado a la escuela

-Gracias pero yo no…

-¡Ya te dije que hables con el!- Dijo corriendo hacia su dormitorio, al llegar se sentó sobre su cama y abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cara en las piernas, claro todos siempre habían preferido a Harry que era guapo en cambio a el siempre lo habían ignorado no podía creer que se hubiera fijado en "ese".

Mientras tanto Blaise confundido llego a su dormitorio (que estaba a lado del de Ron) y al abrir la puerta vio a una persona parada a lado de la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela y unos ojos grises voltearon a ver al chico

-¿Qué te dijo la comadreja Blaise? Vi que corrió hacia su habitación y escuche como azotaba la puerta de su cuarto

-Me dijo que si quería salir con Harry que hablara yo mismo con el

- ¡¡ ¿QUEEEE?!!- grito el chico por la contestación del otro

-No grites

-Perdón, es que me sorprendió, pensé que tú querías salir con la comadreja, además te tomaste la molestia de ver cada semana en que vagón se subía para decláratele y que nadie los interrumpiera, por eso pensé que querías salir con el

-Claro que quiero, pero malinterpreto las cosas, pensó que yo quería salir con el que tú quieres y que solamente para eso lo estaba buscando

-¿Y por que no le dijiste nada?

-No me dio tiempo, solo se hecho a correr

-Hay Blaise, lo bueno es que te gustan de temperamento fuerte

-Cállate Draco, al menos no me gustan los creen que yo los odio

-Ya entendí la indirecta

- Lo siento, es que supongo que el se adelanto a lo que le iba a decir, creo que primero me le hubiera declarado antes de cualquier cosa

- Bueno Blaise, yo te ayudare

-Pero si a ti te cae mal Ron

-Tu comadreja no me importa, me importas tu porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque me estas ayudando con Potter

-¿Como me piensas ayudar?- justo cuando estaba diciendo eso se escucho que abrían la puerta del dormitorio de Ron Blaise se asomo solo para ver como el pelirrojo se iba a paso lento.

Harry entraba a un aula de química donde por cierto había sido castigado por pelear el viernes de la semana anterior y que ese día tenía que completar, a Harry ya no le extrañaba que lo castigaran, pues para el y los demás ya era normal que lo castigaran cuando tenían que compartir clases con los Slytherin.

-Vaya miren que trajo el viento

--¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto girando los ojos sin voltearlo a ver

-Mmm, no lo se- le encantaba molestar al chico ya que era la única forma de acercarse a el

-¿No te cansas de molestar?

-No, simplemente quería saber si tu novio, la comadreja ya había llegado

-Eso no te importa

-Vamos solo quiero hablar con el no te pongas celoso de Weasley

-No creo que te quiera ver

-Entonces si esta aquí

Draco salió y Harry se molesto un poco por ver que a Malfoy le preguntaba por Ron y no lo molestaba como acostumbraba, por lo mientras Draco entraba al "cuarto de juegos" que se encontraba lado del aula de química, era una habitación donde había uno que otro videojuego y computadoras en una de ellas vio a Ron y se acerco

-Vaya la comadreja esta jugando-Camino a paso lento hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo entretenido en un juego de internet

-Cállate hurón que quieres- ni siquiera se molesto en voltearlo a ver y siguió jugando

-Quiero que hables con Blaise

-¿Con Zabini?- al momento de escuchar el nombre volteo instintivamente a ver al chico que tenia a un lado

-Si con el

-¿Cómo para que?

-¿Cómo que para que?

-Ah ya se, me quiere convencer para que hable con Harry para que salga con el

-No, claro que no

Los ojos azules de Ron se encontraron con los grises de Draco y trataba de ver en ellos algún tipo de broma o algo malo que le quisieran hacer pero no encontró nada

-No

-Esa es tu respuesta comadreja

-Si, ya te puedes ir

-Mira comadreja o vas por las buenas o vas por las malas y veo que te gusta por las malas

-No es eso, simplemente no quiero

-Bueno ya veré como le hago pero vas a hablar con el

Y con eso dicho salió de la habitación y por el camino se encontró a Harry pero se paso derecho, lo primero era que su amigo resolviera el problema con el pelirrojo y después solucionaría su problema, por su parte Harry también se paso molesto pues aun seguía un poco enojado por la preferencia del rubio por su amigo que por el, aun así sabia que su amigo no tenia ningún interés en el, entro a la habitación

-Hola Ron

-Hola Harry, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro

-¿Qué harías si a ti te gustara un chico, pero al chico le gusta tu mejor amigo?

La mente de Harry proceso demasiado rápido esa información pues el ojiazul sabia que a Harry le gustaba el rubio por lo que supuso que este ultimo le había hecho una propuesta a Ron

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada más para saber que harías

-Pues no le haría caso puesto que mi amigo es más importante

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la repuesta de su amigo

-Gracias Harry- y después de abrazar al chico salió de la habitación, confiando plenamente en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo salió de su habitación y ya para doblar la esquinase sintió que le taparon la boca y lo jalaban hacia una habitación, antes de ser soltado escucho una voz muy conocida para el sobre todo por la forma en que arrastraba las palabras

-Te voy a soltar pero no quiero que grites, ¿entendido?- Ron no le pudo contestar por lo que solo movió la cabeza en señal de que no iba a gritar

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?!

-Cállate comadreja, y déjame explicarte, ya que allá adentro no tenia toda tu atención decidí esperarte aquí

-pues explica rápido antes de que me vaya

-Bien en la mañana cuando Blaise te hablo, no fue por que quería una cita con "cara rajada"

- Entonces ¿para que?- dijo enojado pues no confiaba mucho en el chico

-El te quería invitar a salir

-¿Qué? No te creo, y si fuera verdad ¿Por qué me pregunto por Harry?

-Pues…- dudaba en responderle pues no quería que se enterara de que a el le gustaba Harry pero al ver que ponía cara de fastidio y que estaba dando media vuelta, supo que no tenia otro remedio-Yo quería salir con el…pero le pedí a Blaise que le dijera que si quería salir conmigo

-No te creo

-¿Qué razones tendría para mentirte?, y créeme no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el, quiero que eso quede claro y piensa lo que te dije, espero una respuesta por que lo de invitarte a salir sigue en pie

Y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, dejando a Ron completamente confundido, pero mas confundido se quedo el, al ver a Harry afuera

-Quítate Potter- sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, pero se paso de largo, y mientras Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Draco saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Ron y lo que había escuchado lo había dejado helado "piensa lo que te dije y espero una respuesta por que lo de invitarte a salir sigue en pie", vio a Ron salir de la habitación

-Harry ¿pasa algo?

-Creí que éramos amigos-Dijo el chico molesto caminando muy deprisa para no ser alcanzado por su amigo.

En otro lugar estaba Blaise esperando ansioso a Draco al cual alcanzo a ver caminando detrás de unos arboles que estaban enfrente de el y cuando por fin llego Blaise empezó a cuestionarlo

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te creyó? ¿Te dijo algo de mí? ¿Tan siquiera te escucho?

-Tranquilo, pues paso que hable con el, pero dudo que me haya creído, o no se pero saliendo de la habitación me encontré con Potter y pues creo que entendió mal las cosas

-Bueno al menos ya se lo explicaste, ahora yo te voy a ayudar a ti

-¿Qué?, claro que no Blaise, a lo mejor eso empeoraría las cosas y un Malfoy…

-Un Malfoy que antes era promiscuo, orgulloso, prepotente entre otras cosas, cambio mucho gracias a "alguien"

-Cállate Blaise- molesto por la actitud de su amigo se fue del patio trasero, dirigiéndose como a las canchas, lo que el castaño aprovecho para ir a buscar a Harry para explicarle lo sucedido, pues ahora parecía que la culpa había sido suya, con un suspiro volteo a ver al cielo, pues sabia que si desde un principio se le hubiera declarado a Ron pues las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero en fin ahora tendría que ir a la habitación del ojiverde.

-demonios tendré que buscar a Harry- decía un pelirrojo en voz alta pues no quería que las cosas se quedaran así entre ellos, Harry había malinterpretado las cosas y ahora ya no sabia lo que su amigo pensaba de el, no quería… bueno lo que el quisiera en ese momento era lo que menos importaba, lo que en realidad importaba era aclarar las cosas pero cuando llego vio a un chico de espaldas y a Harry tratando de irse pero el otro chico se lo impedía, se iba a acercar a defender a su amigo cuando noto que el chico que no dejaba ir a Harry era Blaise, decidió no acercarse pues ahora tenia una teoría de lo que habían hecho, de seguro todo era una broma de Malfoy y Zabini para hacerlos sentir mal y que discutieran, de eso no había duda, y se los haría saber después de que hablara con Harry, si eso haría.

Dos horas después, Ron veía el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarrón, como si este le fuera a decir algo, el ojiazul estaba esperando con impaciencia a que la bendita campana sonara y cuando lo hizo, vio por fin su oportunidad de hablar con Harry

-Harry, lo de hace rato…

-No te preocupes Ron me quería disculpar contigo por eso, yo no se lo que me paso

-No lo que pasa es que…

-No, no tienes por que explicarte, tengo que ir a la biblioteca nos vemos allá o ¿vas a hacer algo?

-Si voy a…comer

-Ok, entonces nos vemos

-Si

Así Harry fue a la biblioteca que por lo regular estaba vacía (digo es que casi por lo regular algunas están vacías), entro y fue hasta la mesa mas retirada que estaba rodeada de estantes de libros (obvio pues es una biblioteca ^_^u), y cuando iba a llegar vio una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises que lo miraban a cada paso que daban

-Bien ¿que quieres?- dijo Harry esperando que lo que le había dicho Blaise fuera cierto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió unos labios fríos apoderarse de los suyos, y correspondió el beso, no supo porque simplemente lo correspondió, hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, los dos se pusieron rojos y no se dijeron nada, así que Draco se arriesgo a acercarse de nuevo

-Así que era cierto- comento algo nervioso el ojiverde - Si es que…bueno…yo…no podía "genial me volví tartamudo"-Pensaba pues no sabia que decir

-Bueno como se ve que no me vas a decir nada pues yo te quería decir que me gustas-muy sorprendido Harry no supo que decir se quedo callado

-Bueno pues ya lo dije- sin embargo no escucho respuesta del ojiverde y sintió un dolor en el corazón por no saber respuesta- sabia que no me ibas a corresponder- dijo saliendo de ese pequeño cubículo, Harry reacciono rápido y lo jalo de nuevo hacia adentro

-¿¡QUE QUIERES PPOTTER?! ¿BURLARTE DE MÍ?

-No yo…solo quería decirte que también me gustas pero me sorprendiste- Draco sonrió para sus adentros y volteo a ver a Harry para ver si era verdad o solo estaba jugando con el, pero solo encontró sinceridad y algo de inseguridad en el chico por lo que decidió abrazarlo y fue correspondido rápidamente.

-Oye se que no debo de preguntar esto, pero no me puedo quedar con la duda ¿Por qué le dijiste a Ron algo como "espero una respuesta por que lo de invitarte a salir sigue en pie"?-Draco rio abiertamente al notar los celos del chico

-Pues Blaise quiere salir con el y pues lo que le dije fue un mensaje de el, no mío

-¿Zabini?- después de contarle toda la historia Harry comprendió por que la pregunta de Ron.

Después de un rato dando vueltas en la piscina de la escuela Blaise decidió salir pero antes de salir vio que Ron se acercaba por lo que respiro hondo y se fue a una esquina sumergiéndose para que no lo viera el pelirrojo, aunque se le había ocurrido una mejor idea.

Ron entraba en donde al lugar donde estaba la piscina, pensó que tal vez nadando se le aclararían las ideas, no podía creer que Malfoy y Zabini jugaran así con sus emociones, bueno de Malfoy si lo podía esperar pero de Zabini…en fin metió su pie notando que el agua estaba fría, metió poco a poco el cuerpo y al sumergirse por completo vio un cuerpo en lo hondo de la piscina, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar que era Zabini, se sumergió tan rápido como pudo , aunque también lo saco como pudo, se acerco a su rostro esperanzado de que respirara pero su miedo fue aun mas grande al notar que no lo hacia, iba a llamar a un profesor, pero no había nadie cerca y ni siquiera traía su celular con el por lo que trato de recordar los primeros auxilios, tomo una toalla y se la acomodo debajo de la cabeza, le tomo el pulso, y le levanto el rostro por el mentón y no pudo dudar en darle respiración de boca a boca, pues no recordaba lo demás de los cursos de primeros auxilios así lo hizo tres veces hasta que sintió como unos brazos lo agarraban por la cintura volteándolo para que ahora el quedara en el suelo y la abrir los ojos noto en los ojos caramelo un brillo de travesura y una sonrisa burlona, además de que Blaise prácticamente estaba sentado encima del pelirrojo

-¡¡ZABINI!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS HACER?- grito furioso Ron aunque por sus ojos se podía notar alivio por ver que estaba bien

-Necesitaba que te acercaras a mi- contesto tranquilamente

-¡quítate! – dijo furioso, sin embargo Blaise no se movió y acerco su rostro al de Ron por lo que este se puso rojo

-Dime… ¿te gusto?- El pelirrojo se quedo perplejo al escuchar eso y se puso aun mas rojo

-¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

-No, para nada importante. Solo quería preguntarte algo ¿quieres ser mi novio?- Ron puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Blaise por lo que no le pudo contestar de inmediato con un si

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no querías salir con Harry?

- ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novio? por que tu a mi si me gustas, y no, no quiero salir con Harry el que quería salir con el era Draco

-Pero tu y el hace rato-sabiendo lo que le iba a decir decidió contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que se subió al vagón de donde siempre lo había visto salir, hasta el momento en que estaban ahí.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Ron pensando en si realmente podía confiar en el o no- ¿Qué seguridad tengo yo de que no me estas mintiendo?

-¿Seguridad?, pues supongo que te doy mi palabra

-No, es no es suficiente

-Entonces ¿que quieres que haga?-Pregunto con un poco de decepción y tristeza en su rostro hasta, que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno

-No quiero solo tu palabra, quiero tu corazón y tu mente- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Blaise no podía apartar sus ojos de los azules que lo estaban observando

-Entonces ¿si me quieres?

-Hay Blaise no te acabo de responder eso

-Mmm, no me quedo muy claro pero lo podemos repetir

FIN


End file.
